


Hulked Out.

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sweet and short, not enough to warrant a tag, some violence but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Kitty punches a man.





	Hulked Out.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is silly and short   
> 2) i fudged the timelines so that Kitty & Rachel are the same age, so that's why rachel is a little more excitable, but this is set after Dark Phoenix, obviously.   
> 3) yeah i only wrote this so that Rachel can say "Kitty hulked out!"

There was a crowd outside of the Xavier Institute. It was clear that they were protestors, all afraid of the mutants in their town. They hated the idea of there being a school for mutants being opened up so close to where they lived, and they hated even more that they couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

 

Warren and Scott were standing outside of the gates trying to usher the crowd away. Warren had dealt with bad publicity before, with both the Defenders and The Champions teams he had previously lead. Behind them was one of the newer recruits of the school, Kitty Pryde, who was at the center of this controversy. Warren’s wings, and Scott’s broad stature had protected her from the crowd around her, but only physically.

 

She could hear the crowd scream hate speech about mutants, and it made her blood boil. More than how much Xavier did on the usual. There was one man who was trying to attack Warren by grabbing his wings that had set her actions into motion. He was big, and he was loud. So obnoxious. 

 

“Fucking muties! All you guys do is bring trouble! Never have you once helped us!”

 

She had managed to push Warren and Scott to the side with some force, they were too busy taming the crowd to stop her.

 

God, she hated being bullied and she wasn’t going to let some man who barely knew her call her and her teachers names. She balled her hand into a fist and almost as quickly as the thought came to her, she punched out a guy, using her full force, making sure to use what she had been taught in self defense classes. 

 

“Just shut up!” Kitty yelled, she was going to go down swinging. 

 

Her hand was immediately in searing pain. She didn’t say anything but she stared in horror as the man fell to the ground. She wanted to feel proud in her attack on an aggressive man, but her entire body tensed, and she stared at her hand that was now pulsating. 

 

“Oh My God.” Warren said, as he stared at the fifteen year old, with what apparently were hands of goddamn steel. “ _ Miss Pryde _ .”

 

“Everyone step back!” Scott yelled as loud as he could, he was practically screaming, straining his vocal cords. Where was Sean when you needed him?

 

Warren held Kitty close, protecting her with those giant wings of his. Protecting Kitty was the number one issue on the table.

 

Scott had already began doing crowd control, as the rioters roared. As tempting as it was to use his optic lasers to keep everyone in check, it would be a bad idea and send the wrong message. 

 

He looked back at Warren, “Get her back inside. Get medical attention for her, and call an ambulance for the man.” He said, with teeth gritted and then he mouthed,  **_Get Ororo_ ** . He’d need her for damage control, God only knew how long he could keep this crowd at bay. 

 

Warren nodded in agreement, and then grabbed Kitty who was frozen in shock. He stuck his arms underneath her arm pits, and then flew away with her, wanting to get her into the manor as quickly as possible. 

 

And  _ since _ that was the goal at hand, Warren ended up barreling through one of the large glass windows with Kitty in his arms, protecting her from the shrapnel using both his wings. He landed, thankfully on a somewhat plush carpet. He still had Kitty wrapped up in his wings. It wasn’t his smartest idea, but it didn’t begin to scratch his ten worst ideas either.

 

“Did someone attack the manor? Did the rioters make it in?” In a quick panic, Kurt found himself checking his surroundings, but eventually transported back to where Warren was, and unfurled his wings, revealing a Kitty that was clinging with her good hand onto the white and red spandex of Warren’s suit. “Gott, Warren are you okay? Is Miss Pryde okay?” He asked. 

 

“We’re fine. A bit hurt, but mostly fine.”

 

Kurt began helping Kitty up, leaving Warren on the floor with his wings pressed against the floor. He looked at her hand which was pulsating. “What happened?”

 

“She punched out a man.” Warren said, staring at the lights above him. 

 

“ _ Really _ ?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

 

Kurt examined her hand quickly, it was swollen, and she winced whenever he touched it. “Should I bring Hank? I don’t believe he left the manor yet.”

 

“First get Ororo, then call Hank. Scott needs her to calm the crowds.” 

 

With that, Kurt had bamfed away, leaving Kitty and Warren lying on the manor floor. 

 

Hank had come rushing to their aid only a few moments later, taking them both to the kitchen so that he could treat their, thankfully, minor injuries. Kitty still hadn’t said anything, even after Hank had taken her and Warren to the infirmary. They both sat in the silence as Hank worked on bandaging Kitty’s delicate hand. He made her feel oh, so small, but he made most people feel like they were petite. Hank didn’t mind the silence as they were all quite, but Warren did. Warren loved to talk and chatter, even though Kitty wasn’t in the mood. 

 

“Just so you know, what you did out there was pretty cool.” Warren said, pulling shrapnel out of his suit. He wasn’t harmed as much as his spandex was torn. Candy would never let him hear the end of it. “Hank would’ve done the same thing, you know.” 

 

“Warren, please be quiet,” Hank said and then smiled at Kitty. “However, he is right. Being an X-Man can be tiring. I’ve quit many times because of how the humans treated us, even when we saved them.”

 

“But what you did is what we wish we could do sometimes.” Warren beamed, which earned him a punch in the knee from Hank. 

 

“Don’t encourage her.” Hank said as he put an icepack on Kitty’s hand. “Are you in pain?” 

 

Before Kitty could open her mouth to speak, the door was kicked in with some force. Another fifteen year old with bright red hair was filling the room with electric energy. 

 

“I heard Kitty punched a guy.” She said, her bright green eyes sparkling. “ _ Please _ don’t tell me I missed out on Kitty hulking out.” 

 

The girl was followed by a tall blonde woman, Alison, who still had her mask on. 

 

“Did I use that term right?” The girl asked. 

 

“Yes, Rachel, you did.” Alison said and then pushed off her mask. “Who cares if you missed it live, there’s multiple news channels that are probably going to get live action replays of it.”

 

“We should get our own taping. Kitty punched out a mutantphobe!” Rachel yelled and then shoved herself in between Warren and Kitty to wrap an arm around her friend. “How exciting!”

 

It was the first time since her initial time displacement where Rachel was smiling, and enjoying herself. She’d taken quite quickly to becoming Kitty’s best friend, she was the only other teenager in the house anyway. 

 

Kitty groaned and looked at her hand as Rachel was chatting with Hank and Warren about the incident. They were all making it a much bigger deal than it actually was. She just punched a guy because he was harassing her, but she felt just a little bit guilty.

 

“I think I have to apologize. Right?” Kitty asked, wanting to phase through the floor, away from all the attention. 

 

“Not really, but Scott and Ororo might make you apologize.” Warren said. “But if you don’t want to, that’s alright as well.” 

 

Kitty looked at her hand, and the bright blue icepack stuck on top of it. “Are you sure?” She felt a little bit better when Warren said that. 

 

“Miss Pryde, no matter what you decide to do, the X-men will support you.” Hank added. “We’re akin to a family, but we support your bad decisions as well.”

 

Kitty knew that no matter what, the X-Men would be by her side. 

  
  
  



End file.
